Drabble's Collections do Projeto Torre de Astronomia
by Meel Jacques
Summary: A aceitação que finalizou aquela triste situação quando os braços de Remus cobriram as costas de Sirius, puxando-o para um abraço apertado, foi como uma bebida refrescante no deserto; suave e maravilhosa.
1. Violence

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Violence  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus sempre ria quando Sirius estava nesses dias em que agia selvagemmente. Seu sangue sempre era bombardeado muito mais rapidamente porque seu coração batia freneticamente. As peles se chocavam violentamente e suas bocas se procuravam sem pudor. Poderiam estar em qualquer lugar que Sirius rapidamente encontrava uma chance de pegar Remus de surpresa para atacar seu corpo. Remus admitia adorar esses momentos. Sentia-se livre como em nenhuma outra situação havia sentido.

- Pad! – às vezes Remus gritava surpreso, mas geralmente ele preferia sussurrar o nome do amante em uma tonalidade mais baixa enquanto gemia.

Havia rosnados, dentes e braços que se confundiam nos movimentos frenéticos. A mente de Remus ficava levemente desconexa e sabia que só Sirius tinha o poder de deixá-lo assim.

Era isso o que Remus mais gostava no seu namoro, a maneira agressiva com que era tomado, a paixão com que era tocado. Admirava com os olhos semicerrados o sorriso malicioso que brincava nos lábios do amante e sentia-se satisfeito.

Sirius estava feliz e Remus estava feliz. Não existia nada no mundo que pudesse superar aquela sensação de felicidade.


	2. Stubbornness

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Stubbornness  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ele já havia tentado contar a Remus que estava apaixonado por ele, mas o licantropo parecia achar que era alguma piada de mau gosto e estava há três dias sem falar com Sirius. Era torturante passar tanto tempo longe dele. James realmente era uma boa distração, mas não era a mesma coisa. Por mais diferentes que eles fossem Sirius realmente apreciava a presença do amigo e sentia que a cada dia que passava ficava mais ligado a ele.

Sentia falta das conversas longas sobre suas infâncias, do cafuné na cabeça após o jantar enquanto Remus lia um livro, dos passeios em frente ao lago enquanto brincavam e contavam piadas. Não era mesma coisa quando havia aquele silêncio constrangedor.

Sirius aceitaria uma rejeição e até ficaria feliz se Remus passasse a sair com outra pessoa. Mas Black não estava satisfeito com a falta de atenção e, pior ainda, não estava suportando a indiferença com que era tratado. Remus agia como se Sirius não significasse nada e se matava por dentro. Percebeu a solidão e a tristeza que rondava seu amigo e se amaldiçoou por ser ele o culpado.

Queria que Remus acreditasse nele. Lupin sentou ao seu lado no Salão Comunal, mas seus olhares não se encontraram nenhuma vez. A culpa e a dor corroíam Black por dentro. Sirius não era um mentiroso e não aceitava que Remus não acreditasse nele. A teimosia de Lupin tinha transformado a amizade deles em algo doloroso e cruel. Puxar a cabeça de Remus em sua direção foi o ato de um homem desesperado e chocar seus lábios sem medo do julgamento foi o ato de um homem apaixonado.

A aceitação que finalizou aquela triste situação quando os braços de Remus cobriram as costas de Sirius, puxando-o para um abraço apertado, foi como uma bebida refrescante no deserto; suave e maravilhosa.


	3. No Courage

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**No Courage  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, na verdade, ele não se achava nem um pouco corajoso. Nunca entendeu o porquê de o Chapéu Seletor ter colocado-o na Grifinória, mas pouco se importou em perguntar. Seu maior medo, entretanto, não era nada relacionado ao lobo que dormia dentro de seu corpo, era um de seus melhores amigos.

Sirius Black era cujas ações não eram tão fáceis de serem prevista quanto às pessoas acreditavam. Sirius era uma caixinha de surpresas. Com seus preconceitos e ódios encravados na alma, mas com bondade e desprendimento incríveis. A inconstância com o qual convivia Black assustava Remus. Ele tinha medo da rejeição, da ilusão e mais ainda dos sentimentos de Sirius que poderiam mudar a qualquer momento.

Black não era conhecido pela sua fidelidade amorosa. Muito pelo contrário, ele é o tipo de pessoa que todos chamam de cafajeste. Entretanto, o coração de Remus muito pouco era influenciado pelas ofensas que faziam a seu amigo. Na verdade, Lupin se prendia às coisas boas que Black era capaz de fazer, em como ele era bom em aliviar sua dor com um abraço carinhoso e fazê-lo rir quando a única coisa que ele mais quer é chorar.

Black era rápido, inquieto e sempre andava com um sorriso brilhante no rosto por onde passava. Remus abriu os olhos e lá estava Sirius, encarando-o com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Oi – saudou o licantropo meio sonolento.

- Oi – respondeu seu amigo achando graça da situação. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou alegremente. Acenando afirmativamente Remus sentou-se no sofá e Sirius sentou do seu lado. Levantando uma sobrancelha ele questionou a atitude do amigo que sorriu mais ainda.

- Você saber que eu te amo, não é, Remmy?

Borboletas brincaram na barriga de Remus, mas ele sabia que não poderia criar muitas esperanças.

- Sei, Paddy.

A voz de Lupin era brincalhona e seus olhos desviaram para outro lugar. Sirius riu inclinando-se para tocar nos cabelos castanhos.

- Bom – Sirius disse satisfeito. – Então, quando eu for te beijar, você não vai correr, certo?

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram e seus olhos voltaram a prestar atenção em Sirius que piscava os olhos com as mãos ainda em seu cabelo. Tudo era tão confuso e Lupin ainda temia que Black mudasse de idéia. Isso, porém, não foi motivo para Remus rejeitar Sirius. Não, o licantropo aceitou de bom grado quando Sirius deitou Remus de volta em cima do sofá e devorou seus lábios.


	4. Never The Same

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Never The Same  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existiam momentos assim em que Sirius sentia-se despedaçado. Ele prometeu que não choraria e disse a si mesmo diversas vezes que não valia a pena ter uma família se ela fosse como a sua. Contra todas as suas convicções, mesmo acreditando que não se importaria, a distância e indiferença o machucaram e muito.

Ele viu os abraços e todo o carinho desprendido para seu irmão. Mas talvez Sirius não o devesse considerar assim. Black, Regulus Black. Era assim que o sonserino deveria ser chamado. E agora Sirius era apenas Sirius. Sem sobrenome, sem família.

Ele tinha apoio de muitas pessoas e estava muito feliz com isso, mas será que era suficiente? Não, não era. Tudo estava mais frio, sua visão era nublada.

Ele se sentia muito deslocado. E se tivesse feito uma escolha errada?

Subiu no vagão arrastando seu malão. Tinha para onde ir e uma família nova que o apoiava, mas não era a mesma coisa. _Nunca mais seria._

Ele foi parado, abraçado e todo ar escapou de seus pulmões. Era quente, cheiroso e inebriante. O perfume de Remus o deixou tonto, mas não menos agradável. Permitiu-se ser coberto pelo carinho do amigo e por suas palavras confortantes.

Moony sorriu tristemente enquanto apertava suas mãos. Ele tinha um porto seguro e ele era abrasador como uma tarde de verão.


	5. Stupid Courage

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Stupid Courage  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ele era assim, tempestuoso, sem limites, corajoso. Batia de frente com o perigo que tivesse sem medo e se utilizando até mesmo de uma certa estupidez. Remus não se importava e por muito tempo não se importou. Quando as coisas realmente ficaram sérias, quando a guerra se aproximou e fez muitas pessoas reféns ele se preocupou. Ele percebeu que Sirius estava mudando, mais distante e frio. Ele duvidou de suas boas intenções, é verdade. Nunca quis que tudo terminasse assim.

Sirius aceitou, nunca o chamou enquanto estava em Askaban. Ele era nobre demais, orgulhoso demais e corajoso demais. E coisas _demais_ sempre prejudicavam.

Sirius morreu como um herói, lutando, sem medo. Remus só gostaria de tê-lo apoiado mais.


	6. Embarrassament

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Embarrassment  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ele andava fazendo pose, flertando com todas as coisas vivas que encontrava. Sirius Black era o que todos chamavam de galinha. Sempre com uma roupa cara, um sorriso brilhante e uma beleza fascinante. Ele não tinha medo de se expressar. Permitia que todos conhecessem suas múltiplas facetas. Seus ódios, preconceitos e erros. Seu carinho, gentileza e simpatia. Eram tantas as máscaras que estavam por de trás de seu modo de andar mauricinho que Remus se perdia.

Sirius sabia o efeito que provocava nas pessoas e se aproveitava. Ele era tão consciente disso que até mesmo pra Remus o garoto arriscava paquerar. É claro que o licantropo corava e engasgava no mesmo instante. Sirius ria, sempre, jogando a cabeça para trás e permitindo que os fios negros caíssem sobre seu ombro.


	7. Caution

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Caution  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Os dedos o acariciavam enquanto pedia para que Remus relaxasse. O licantropo suspirava. Sentia medo, muito medo. Sirius sabia disso e tentava ser compreensivo. Deitou o amante lentamente na cama de lençóis brancos e acariciava suas costas ao mesmo tempo. Beijou seu pescoço incessantemente até que Remus gemesse e reclamasse. Foi aí que Black soube que ele estava preparado. Entrou gentilmente em seu corpo, forçando um contato mais intimo enquanto seus lábios se misturavam aos lábios de Remus. O barulho dos movimentos preencheu o quarto, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais alto.

Lupin agarrou-se ao corpo de Sirius, arranhando e mordiscando. Ele não se importou e quando suas forças já estavam se esvaindo e o cansaço dominou seu corpo, Black permitiu-se ser mais lento e gentil enquanto expressava seus sentimentos mais profundos no ouvido de Remus.


	8. Satisfaction

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Satisfaction  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Dividir Sirius não era uma opção. O lobo em seu peito grunhia quando alguém se aproximava de seu parceiro. Tentou se controlar, incontáveis vezes, mas quem disse que sua razão era mais forte que seus instintos? Ele era ciumento, mas poderia facilmente esconder esse sentimento se seu lobo não fosse possessivo e quisesse Sirius só pra si. Segurou o livro que lia com tanta força que ele se partiu no meio. Sirius não se importou, ele estava ocupado demais falando com a garota bonita da lufa-lufa.

Apertou os olhos na direção do namorado que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Assoviou, mas ele nem se dignou a virar em sua direção. Remus se cansou de tudo aqui e se levantou, preparado para a grande besteira que faria e irritado com o idiota que o provocava deliberadamente. Passou os braços possessivamente ao redor do corpo de Sirius e o puxou para seus lábios famintos, exigentes e desfez o beijo tão ou mais rápido com que ele surgiu. A garota o olhou assustada e embasbacada com a cena que se desenrolou a sua frente, e então Remus sentiu-se satisfeito.


	9. Smile

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Smile  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus não se lembrava de ter visto Sirius chorar uma vez sequer. Na verdade, um sorriso petulante e atrevido sempre estava grudado em seu rosto. Era revoltante e ao mesmo tempo encantador saber que existiam pessoas com tal senso de humor. Sorriu para o moreno que sorriu de volta e seu coração acelerou.

Sirius levantou do lugar em que estava e se afastou das garotas que o perseguiam e sentou-se ao seu lado. O sorriso ainda estava lá, esperando pacientemente que Remus olhasse para ele. Suspirando o licantropo levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

- Sim?

Não existiu uma resposta sensata, apenas felicidade brilhante e verdadeira nos olhos cinzentos. Um dia Remus ainda o entenderia.

- Nada, Moony, eu só queria ficar aqui. Posso?

Ah, também existiam aqueles olhos brilhantes e meigos. Mas isso era outra história.


	10. Unique Moments

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Unique Moments  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Sirius sempre foi acostumado a relacionamentos conturbados e quentes. Sexo e toques íntimos eram essenciais em sua vida romântica. Entretanto, nunca existiu um sentimento profundo, apenas pura luxúria e diversão. Se apaixonar estragou esses momentos.

Remus era mais reservado, quieto, na dele. Para que suas mãos se encontrassem Sirius tinha que pega-lo de surpresa, para beijá-lo tinha que distraí-lo ates do ataque e mesmo um toque mais íntimo provocava a pele sensível do licantropo.

Sirius não estava reclamando. Existia algo de bom na tortura e na aventura diária de conquistá-lo. Nunca se cansaria de observar a forma que as bochechas de Remus coravam violentamente e ele começava a gaguejar quando nervoso. Ele sabia ser paciente e esperaria até Remus estar preparado para tentar algo a mais e até lá aproveitaria esse momentos que eram só deles.


	11. Weight Including

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Weight Including  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus não entendia certos preconceitos cultivados por Sirius e James. Conhecia pessoas da Sonserina que eram muito legais, mas não poderia dizer esse tipo de coisa na frente dos Marotos ou acabaria levando um sermão. Há muito tempo desistia de colocar juízo na cabeça daqueles garotos. Até mesmo Peter começara a pensar como eles, seguindo-os para todos os cantos. _Era irritante._

O auge do absurdo aconteceu quando Sirius colocou Severus Snape em perigo e, pior, acabou usando sua doença para isso. Ele não queria ver Black nunca mais. Jogou-se na cama e produziu um feitiço de proteção ao redor, cansado e magoado. As lágrimas caiam e ele sabia que todo aquele fanatismo contra sonserinos havia colocado um peso entre sua amizade com Sirius para sempre.

Alguém o chamou baixinho com a voz melancólica. Lupin sabia quem era, mas não se importou. Deixou que Sirius falasse sozinho e fechou os olhos entregando-se ao sono acalentador.


	12. Why Moony?

Drabble escrita para o **Projeto Torre de Astronomia **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Why Moony?  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Remus poderia pensar que seu apelido surgiu de sua condição como licantropo, mas ele não poderia estar mais enganado. Foi Sirius quem primeiro pensou no nome e sussurrou para James. A inspiração de Black foi o olhar sempre sereno e perdido de Remus, sua voz suave e distante e sua melancolia quando olhava para o céu.

Era difícil saber o que se passava na mente do licantropo, mas ele sempre tinha um ar sonhador que o encantava. Poderia passar o dia inteiro olhando para o garoto que ele nem mesmo perceberia, pois sempre andava perdido dentro de seus próprios pensamentos. Sorria ao lembrar de como fora difícil fazer Remus perceber que ele o amava, que a muito tempo o observava silenciosamente e admirava suas feições suaves.


End file.
